Life is Sweet
by Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears
Summary: Just a little oneshot I jotted down in my spare time. Ryou, Bakura, and an OC. Plot line: What would life be like without fingerprints. Hope it's not too crappy. XP Enjoy.


Life is Sweet

By: Black.Thorns.and.White.Tears (Anna)

Rating: G

Summary: I wrote this little oneshot up for Forensics class. The topic was 'what would life be like if you didn't have fingerprints." I kinda had to do a mini-self insertion. Sorry. –bows-

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yadda, yadda, yadda… you get the point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'll get it!" Ryou called from across the living room.

"Hello?"

"_What the hell did you and your idiot friends think you were doing?!" _a voice screamed into Ryou's ear.

"Um, Kaiba? What are you talking about?" the albino asked shyly.

"_Your damn yami, Bakura, and one of his nutcase friends have destroyed my staue!!"_ Kaiba roared.

"What statue?"

"_My Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue! That psycho thought it would be funny to put a bra on my beloved Blue-Eyes and then cover it in make-up!! I demand retribution for this crime!"_ the CEO screamed once again.

"Well, I'll send Bakura over once he wakes up. Sorry Kaiba, I guess I should keep a better eye on him," Ryou said meekly.

The young teen hung up the phone and marched up the stairs. He flung open Bakura's door and proceeded to rip the covers off said yami, forcing him to wake up.

"Kura! I just got off the phone with Kaiba!"

Bakura turned over in his bed and squinted up at Ryou, still dazed from being woken so suddenly.

"What did _that_ prick want?" he said with a yawn.

"He said you dressed up his Blue-Eyes statue and then covered it in make-up," Ryou said firmly.

Bakura smirked and sat up in bed.

"Ah, I see old moneybags saw the makeover I gave his precious dragon. Yet I don't see why he's unhappy. I just livened it up a little for him. I did the guy a favor. Besides, it's not like he can't buy another one. The guy is so rich he could buy half of Tokyo if he wanted."

"That's not the point. You destroyed his property! I think you should go over there and apologize."

"Me, apologize? Ha! Who are you kidding? The word 'sorry' isn't even in my vocabulary. If you saw the statue, you would be laughing too. I think Anna and I did a bang up job, if I do say so myself," the white-haired demon said with a smirk.

"You brought Anna with you? Stop using that poor girl to help you with your evil schemes," Ryou persisted.

"She_ wanted_ to come along. Besides, she's a great theif and the fact that she has no prints makes it even better," Bakura shot back.

Ryou finally gave up the argument with a sigh. It was no use arguing with the theif. It's not like he has a sense of reason or morality anyway. He sat back on the bed with a sigh as his darker half rummaged around for an outfit to wear. Bakura had just pulled on a pair of jeans and an inky black tank top when the door bell rang. He sprinted down the stairs and opened the door before Ryou could even register that he had left.

By the time the young albino had reached the foot of the stairs, Bakura and his guest had already settled down on the couch.

"Hey Ryou!"

Ryou turned the corner to find Bakura sitting on the couch with a raven-haired teen girl.

"Well speak of the devil…" Ryou muttered to himself before greeting Bakura's guest. "What are you doing here Anna?" he asked.

"I just _had_ to come over and see how much trouble Kura got in for giving Kaiba's Blue-eyes a makeover. That was the best one we've done yet, eh Kura?" she said with a smirk.

"Definitely. Ryou said he was pretty pissed about the whole thing. I still don't see how it's fair that you don't have prints. I'd kill to not be identifiable." Bakura stated, resting his feet on the coffee table comfortably.

Ryou brought out some lemonade for them to drink and they discussed the day's plans.

"Hey you guys, I need your help moving some boxes of old stuff from the basement to the garage. It won't take very long I promise." Ryou said, setting his glass back on the coffee table.

Bakura grumbled about the task for a few minutes before setting his glass down as well and following Ryou out of the living room.

They two teens came back up the stairs with boxes and Bakura noticed the Anna was still sitting on the couch, sipping her lemonade.

"Hey, why the hell do you get out of carrying this crap?" he asked, rather annoyed at the fact that he was the one doing all the work.

"You see, my dear Kura-kun, since I don't have fingerprints, I have no friction on my hands to carry a box. It would be pointless for me to even try." Anna said, stretching out on the plush couch.

"How the hell did you get so lucky?"

"It's not all good luck, you know. I can hardly even turn the pages of a damn book." She shot back.

"Well, a stupid book isn't as heavy as this box full of Ryou's crap, so I say you're lucky,"

"Hey Bakura, are you going to take all day with that box?" Ryou called from outside.

The tomb robber muttered under his breath about how life wasn't fair, and continued carrying the box to the garage. Anna relaxed back into the soft fabric of the couch and took a sip of her lemonade. She let her eyes slip closed for a moment and mumbled to herself, "Ah, life is sweet."

-Owari-

Reviews very much appreciated: D


End file.
